


chastity is a virtue (that ricardo russo has not possessed in some time)

by WattStalf



Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [17]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I’ll wait for you until you’re old enough for me, ask for your hand in marriage, and tell the world just how happy I am to be marrying my best friend!
Relationships: Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred
Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/502477
Kudos: 1





	chastity is a virtue (that ricardo russo has not possessed in some time)

One day, Ricardo is going to outgrow Christopher. One day, she is going to outgrow everything about the identity that was created for her, the one that she continues to wear around despite having no one left to force her into it, because she still has those nagging doubts, telling her that she would not be able to accomplish anything without it. In a way, she fears growing because of that fact. It might not be that much of a stretch to say that she also fears growing because she fears outgrowing Christopher.

For a brief time, she will be old enough for him, and then she will outgrow him, but if she could get rid of the latter, she might give up on the former as well, though she is not entirely sure just yet. All she knows is that she does not know what she will do when she is too old for him. When it comes to being too young for him, she already knows that role very well.

He has said before that, when she is old enough for him, they might be able to be a little bit more open. It all depends on how far she wants to go with that, of course, but at the very least, when age is no longer a factor, they do not have to worry about how many years he has on her. The fact that he does not age, and the fact that he will be known to have been by her side since childhood are entirely different matters, but he never brings those things up while talking about the possibilities for the future.

“Of course, it will all be entirely pure. I’ll wait for you until you’re old enough for me, ask for your hand in marriage, and tell the world just how happy I am to be marrying my best friend!” he tells her, a glint in his eye as he continues to make things up, telling some grand story that is entirely fictional. “We will wait until then, because right now, it would be a huge betrayal of my position to even think of you like that, much less lay a hand on you. I have to make sure that you remain chaste until marriage, because-”

Ricardo has no interest in listening to his monologues, and she presses her lips to his. She has no interest in listening to them talk about a marriage that might never be, a relationship that might never come out of hiding, and secrets that she might never be able to share with the world, much less while he sprinkles it with false bits of information, all meant as a means of teasing her. They both know that they have been anything but chaste, and ever since that first night, she has not been able to keep her hands off of him, even if she would rather him think otherwise.

Chastity seems like little more than a joke to her by now, and Christopher knows that very well. He is far too old for her, and she is far too young for him, and that has never been enough to stop him from stealing her purity, and it has never been enough to stop her from reaching far beyond anything that she should be ready for at her age.

In so many ways, she is nothing like anyone her age, but somehow, she managed to be so afflicted by her budding desires that she fell victim to them, and because she was not infatuated with someone her own age, or someone responsible enough to not take advantage of that, she fell right into Christopher’s arms. And Christopher, it seems, has absolutely no qualms when it comes to robbing a little girl of her innocence.

She has him pinned down now, finally pulling her lips from his, looking down at the smug smile that he gives her, lips curled back, clearly proud of himself for pushing her to this point. It is always about pushing her, about seeing how far she will take things with him, how often she will give into emotions and impulses that she thought herself incapable of, that she thought were dead and gone. Whether she likes it or not, Christopher is humanizing her again, perhaps just so that he can live vicariously through her. It becomes difficult to tell if that might be his only motivation for playing with her like this, but she wants to hope that there is something genuine in his feelings.

That sort of hope is another thing she thought she would have gotten rid of by now. And, even though she has yet to tell him, she knows that she loves him, and she certainly never thought that she would fall in love with anybody.

Rather than bringing any of this to light, she rides him, rising and falling on his lap, letting him rest his hands on her lower back, and letting him look as smug as he wants to. Chastity feels like a joke after everything that they have done together, as Ricardo gives into the impulses that she would swear she does not have, but if she didn’t, then she would not see using his cock like this as a valid method of shutting his mouth. She wouldn’t have kissed him first, either.

One day, she is going to outgrow him, after spending a suitable time being old enough for him, and old enough to do what they will have spent years doing by then, if he is actually serious about sticking with her for this long. Whether or not they ever get married will not change the fact that she is hardly pure enough to enter into a marriage, and any stories that might make their relationship look more proper, if it is ever brought to light, mean nothing to her.

They are suited for each other. She does not know why that sentence enters into her mind as she uses him to bring herself to orgasm, but it hits her, right before she finally comes for him. Though she can’t make sense of why it comes to her, or what it really means to her, she knows that it is true. They are suited for each other, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
